Zenthon
Zenthon is Titanium Dragonoid's Mechtogan. Information Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He first appeared in the Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge episode Mechtogan Mayhem battling Titanium Dragonoid. He spawned from Drago's powers, started to battle Drago and then teleported to Marucho and started to fight him. After defeating Tristar, Anubias and Sellon started to fight Zenthon. After they failed to damage him, he then vanished. Zenthon appeared again in ''Fall From Grace'', from a swirling black cloud after Drago lost control of his powers again. He briefly fought against Drago, Trister and Taylean and then left. Zenthon appeared yet again in ''Agony of Defeat'', when he is "summoned" by Drago when he and Dan lost control and interfered on their behalf. However, it caused Dan and Drago to be disqualified from the tournament. In ''Return to New Vestroia'', he appeared in Drago's vision. In ''Chaos Control'', he appears again when Drago loses control against Anubias. Zenthon attempts to attack Drago again, but Drago figures out that if Zenthon came from him, then he must obey his orders/follow his code of battling. He is able to take on Drago's Core Buster, but falls to Drago's Revolution-O ability. When Anubias' Mechtogan attempts to finish off Dan and Drago, Zenthon stops him, appearing to finally follow Drago's orders. He takes down Venexus and using some kind of bright wave, makes Venexus disappear. He leaves as soon as Anubias lost. He is in ''Back in Sync'', he is being tamed by Titanium Dragonoid but is still out of control because of what Drago said to Dan "We're out of Sync". In Triple Threat, he was summoned by Dan and Drago and was under their total control. He began calling Dan and Drago his creators and later defeated Deezall, Miserak and Rockfist alongside Drago and Zenthon Titan. Game Pyrus Combat Zenthon has 180 Gs, Ventus Zenthon has 170 Gs and the Aquos Zenthon also has 170 Gs. Trivia *Zenthon is Number 01 in the series. *Zenthon resembles Drago in many ways. They are both have a muscular build, have a blue crystal in the center of their chests and also have similar color designs. *He was the first Mechtogan to be spawned in the Anime, by a Bakugan. *His shield seems to deflect normal attacks and nullify stronger attacks. But when Drago, Trister, and Taylean attacked him with a trio-attack, he shot lasers to protect himself. This may mean that his shield can be broken by multiple attacks of different Attributes, but this is speculation. Although, he can't use the shield when he uses his big laser barrage attack (or "Transformed" as Dan said). *Whenever Zenthon appears, Drago is able to control his powers a lot easier than before. This must mean that Zenthon acts like a conduit for Drago and Drago's excess energy goes into him. *Zenthon's chest has a lot of similairities to Carlsnaut. *Zenthon is the first Mechtogan shown to be tamed in the anime. *It is the first Mechtogan to officially win against another Mechtogan, due to him defeating Venexus. *Zenthon's name is similar to that of Zekrom, a new Dragon/Electric type Pokemon that can be captured in Pokemon White version. *Some Combat Zenthon Codes will only give you a normal Pyrus Zenthon. Same goes for the Meta Dragonoid. *Zenthon so far is the only Mechtogan in the anime that has talked at all. (although all Mechtogan can speak) *Zenthon is more dragon-like than warrior-like. *He has more BakuNano holes than any other Mechtogan, clocking in at 8 holes. This makes sense considering he is Drago's Mechtogan, and Drago has more BakuNano holes than any Core Bakugan. *He is the third Mechtogan to appear in the Intermission Screen after Braxion and Smasheon. *Since he's Drago's "son" (in a matter of speaking) he might have an Ultimate Warrior Gene as well because Drago got his from his father so it only makes sense. Confirming this is the fact that Zenthon is extremely powerful, because Anubias commented about Shuns Mechtogan Silent Strike & saying that it wasn't as powerful as Dan's Mechtogan. Also because it defeated Venexus with no trouble and vaporized him. Plus he has a very powerful shield compared to other Mechtogan. This is all possibly due to the fact that Zenthon was created by Drago, the strongest bakugan in existence (Dharak is second because he was defeated by Drago). *So far, Zenthon had more appearences in the anime than any other Mechtogan. This can be contributed to the numerous times Drago has lost control. Gallery Anime Zenthon during Bakugan Intermission.png|Zenthon during Bakugan intermission Zenthon?Anime.png Zent2ms2.JPG Znmfms2.JPG Zent3ms2.JPG Zenthms1.JPG Zent4ms2.JPG Znkrms2.JPG|Zenthon punching Krakenoid Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 _2_2___360p__0038.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0005.jpg Zenthon.png Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (7).PNG Zenthonlazerz.png zenthonlazerz2.png zenthonlazerz3.png LAZERZ.png Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.46.50 PM.png ZV.PNG|Zenthon tackling Venexus. zenthon shield.png|Zenthon's shield drago on zenthon.png|Drago on top of Zenthon Zent3ms2.JPG|zenthon|link=zenthon Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.46.50 PM.png|link=Zenthon ZenthonBeingTamedOne.jpg ZenthonBeingTamedTwo.jpg ZenthonBeingTamedThree.jpg|Zenthon throwing Drago off Wow4.PNG Zenthon1.jpg Zenthon2.jpg Zenthon3.jpg Zenthon4.jpg Zenthon5.jpg Zenthon6.jpg Game File:1b83ac58c0daa43ab98d582560401066.jpg|Zenthon File:81a2731b3061242c702327dff13e391a.jpg|Packaged Zenthon File:2011191573137700.jpg|Combat Zenthon File:20111915657579.jpg|Ventus Zenthon 3eff29cb41feaff370959b77c2af3ba2.jpg 983107b8e47eccfc86183f77e7f28e9a.jpg Activator Card-Zenthon.png|Activator Card 123434343424.PNG Bakugan Dimensions BD Pyrus Zenthon.JPG|Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus Zenthon pyrusz.JPG aquosz.JPG darkusz.JPG haosz.JPG subterraz.JPG ventusz.jpg clearz.JPG combatz.JPG Pyrus_Zenthon.png Aquos_Zenthon.png Darkus_Zenthon.png Haos_Zenthon.png Subterra_Zenthon.png Ventus_Zenthon.png Clear_Zenthon.png Combat_Zenthon.png AM Zenthon.png v zenthon.png|Ventus Zenthon combatz11.PNG 400px-Ventus_Zenthon.jpg Seed_PWN_!!!.png Pwn 3.png mcz.png excuses.png Others Bakugan ms background.png Category:Mechtogan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan